


Life is Good

by lionandraven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionandraven/pseuds/lionandraven
Summary: Draco and Albus have been dating for a year now and so far Albus has not found the courage to tell his family. Harry walks in on them kissing and now Albus has to explain...





	Life is Good

**Author's Note:**

> The age difference between Draco and Albus is 26 years. At the time of this story Albus is 24 and Draco is 50 years old.

I woke up from a rather a pleasant dream to find myself looking at the object of said dream who was grinning smugly at me, looking like he knew exactly what I had been dreaming about.  
  
"What?" I said, trying not to blush and failing somewhat.  
  
Draco's eyes softened and then he pulled me close and kissed me softly on my lips.  
  
"I love you," he said and my heart soared. "And I can't help feeling a bit smug when I wake up and hear you whispering my name, when I realise that you're dreaming about me…"  
  
There was a certain awe in his voice when he said that, like he couldn't believe I could love him and want him this much. He spent years refusing to believe that I could want him at all, so this is progress, I guess.  
  
"Of course I dream about you, Draco. You're the most precious thing in my life."  
  
He looked a bit taken aback by that. "You're so honest about your feelings. It's disarming," he said.  
  
"Well in that case, I should tell you that I find you really hot and I can't wait to get inside you," I said as I nudged him on to his back and straddled him.  
  
And he blushed. I cannot tell you how much that turns me on. Draco is shy and quite incapable of dirty talk. I have no such hang-ups. A fact that I use to my advantage.  
  
I lowered myself until I was lying on top him and then I kissed him while he put his arms around me and held me tight. He loves having me on top of him like this, bracketing his slender body with my larger frame. He ran his hands up my arms and down my back,  _enjoying my muscles_ , as he calls it.  
  
I groaned and began to rock my hips against his. It is ridiculous how much he turns me on.  
  
"I need you out of these clothes," I growled as I tugged at his pyjamas.  
  
"Get off me, then," he said with a chuckle.  
  
I got up and then I yanked his pyjamas off him. I got rid of my boxers as well and soon we were wrapped around each other, touching and kissing in a way that was wonderfully familiar and somehow exciting at the same time. And the moment we came together was explosive, as always.  
  
I held on to him as I caught my breath and tried to calm my thudding heart. Draco was a sight. His pale skin was flushed, his lips red, his silver blond hair splayed all over the pillow, sweat glistening on his skin…  
  
“Merlin! You’re beautiful,” I said.  
  
“Me! Look at you!” There was a look of adoration on his face as he cupped my cheek and looked at me. It was my turn to blush. He put his arm around me and drew me close. I nuzzled into him, feeling sated, content and so damn happy. We stayed like that for a while.  
  
“Are you vising your family today?” Draco asked after a bit.  
  
Grandma Molly still hosts Sunday lunch for the entire family and we are all expected to attend. I used to love our family get-togethers, but I resent them now. I hate the fact that I have to go alone and pretend to be single while everyone else gets to bring their boy-friends and girl-friends. If I could just tell my family about Draco, I could take him along and maybe I should, given that we’ve been together a year now, but, so far, I haven't been able to gather the courage.  
  
“No. I told Dad I wasn’t feeling well and that I wanted to rest before the next game…"  
  
"So we have the whole day together?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's great. Now I can spend the entire day spoiling you. But first a shower, I think."  
  
"Let's go..." I said as I got off the bed.  
  
"We're not showering together.”  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Because you know what we’ll do if we..."  
  
"That's the whole point of that big bathroom and that lovely multi-jet shower that I got installed," I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of bed and into my bathroom. And the dear man blushed again.  
  
"I am not a young man, Albus," Draco complains sometimes, but it's all just pretence. I think he's somewhat embarrassed at wanting me this much, of having so little control when it comes to me. He thinks that at fifty years old, he should be staid and dignified and boring. I'm glad he's not. Because I have no control whatsoever when it comes to my man and I have been crushing on him since I was sixteen. That's seven years of pining…  
  
And now that I finally have him, I'm not going to let go of a single opportunity to let him know how much I want and need him in my life. I'm a sap, I know. "It's all those Potter and Weasley genes," Draco tries to say disdainfully, but he only ends up sounding fond.  
  
It was a while before we got out of the bathroom. We got dressed and then we went into the kitchen. Draco put on the apron and started gathering ingredients.

"I like how comfortable you are in my kitchen," I said.  
  
"It's not surprising, given how much time I have been spending here lately."  
  
I stood there for a moment, just watching Draco as he started chopping the onions. There's a certain grace and an elegance in the way he does things. It was one of the first things I noticed about him.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Term ends a week from now, yeah?" I said as I turned the stove on and started frying the bacon.  
  
"Yes. Thank Merlin!"  
  
"So you don't  _have_  to be at Hogwarts for the next three months."  
  
"Not unless I choose to stay there. Why do you ask?" he said as he glanced at me.  
  
I think he had a pretty good idea where I was going with this, but he wanted me to ask the question anyway. I don't know why I was so nervous about bringing it up. It makes sense. I mean, I have this big house in Suffolk that I bought three years ago when I signed on with Puddlemore and Draco lives at Hogwarts.  
  
Well he has to, given his job, but he's been choosing to live there in the holidays as well because he refuses to set foot in Malfoy Manor. He could easily have bought another property but he didn't want to go all that trouble for a place that he would only use for three or four months every year. So yes, it makes a lot of sense for him to move in with me. Now if I could just get the words out…  
  
“What is it, Albus?”  
  
“I…uh…I want you to move in with me. Live here in the summer and whenever else you’re not required to be at Hogwarts…please.”  
  
'"I'd love to," Draco said as he finished cooking the eggs. "But are you sure about this?"  
  
“Of course I’m sure.”  
  
“Albus, we haven’t told anyone about us yet. It would be hard for us to hide if I’m actually living here.”  
  
“I know...Maybe we should just tell everyone. I'm tired of keeping us a secret.”  
  
I want to tell my family about us. But I know they will not react well. I had a hard enough time convincing Draco that it is okay for him to love me and want me the way I want him. That blessed age difference! It was such a big deal to him. And it will be a big deal to my family.  
  
I’m not saying that they won’t be accepting, but they’re going to be hung up on the fact that he’s Draco Malfoy and that he’s not just old enough to be my Dad, he’s exactly the same age as my Dad.  
  
We finished our breakfast and decided to leave the clean-up for later. Draco got up from his chair and drew me into his arms. We held each other tight for a minute.  
  
“Don’t be scared, love. It’ll be alright,” he said.  
  
“They may not understand.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“It might get unpleasant.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“They’ll probably be nasty to you.”  
  
“Maybe. But I can handle it, I promise. I’ve dealt with worse.”  
  
“I know. Which is why I want to spare you the unpleasantness.”

"That’s sweet of you, darling, but you don’t have to. I had a hard time accepting my feelings for you in the beginning and I know I made things unnecessarily difficult for us. I’m so sorry about that. But I’m no longer conflicted about anything. I know we belong together. I love you and I’m not going to let a few harsh words or a bit of unpleasantness chase me away. That is what you’re afraid of, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, don’t be. Now how about we forget about this for a while and just enjoy today? We both have a busy week coming up. Let’s deal with that and then maybe we could invite your parents over for dinner next Saturday and we could tell them then.”  
  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
  
“I’ll go put some music on.”  
  
Draco and I have a shared love of Celtic music. It was such a surprising discovery for me. I had assumed that he would be only be fond of classical music and the opera, perhaps. But I discovered otherwise. It was years ago. I was still a student at Hogwarts. Uncle Neville had sent me to Draco's chambers to deliver a message. I was about to knock on the door when I heard the unmistakable strains of an Irish jig. I pushed the door open and there he was, violin in hand, playing along. If I hadn’t already been totally gone on him, I would’ve been then.  
  
We sat on the couch, holding each other, listening to music and talking for hours. It was an absolutely perfect day.  
  
It was around nine in the night when Draco said he had to leave.  
  
“You can’t stay?”  
  
“Not with the students still at school. I promised Neville that I’d be back tonight.”  
  
“Okay,” I said and then I unlocked the Floo.  
  
“Will you come over tomorrow after practice?”  
  
“Of course. Now give me a kiss.”  
  
He drew me close and kissed me lightly on my lips. I should’ve let it go at that, but I couldn’t help deepening the kiss. Draco moaned and clutched my arms and that only spurred me on. I knew I had to let him go, but I didn’t want to, so I kept him there and I continued to kiss him. We were so lost in each other that we didn’t even notice when the Floo chimed.  
  
“Albus, what the hell?” I heard my father’s voice and my heart dropped.  
  
Draco pulled away from the kiss, but he continued to hold me close.  
  
“Evening, Potter,” he said coolly.  
  
My father stared at him for a moment. “Wha…what is going on here?” he said, clearly unable to wrap his head around what he was seeing.  
  
“I was just about to leave and I was in the process of wishing my boyfriend goodnight.” Draco seemed completely unfazed by the entire situation and that lifted my spirits.  
  
“Boyfriend?! Since when are you my son’s boyfriend?  
  
“It’s been a year now, give or take.”  
  
“A year?! And you never told us?” he said turning to me.  
  
“I wanted to. I just…I didn’t think you’d take it very well.”  
  
“You’re damn right I’m not taking it well! I am not happy about this, Albus. You’re dating a man who’s my age! And you’ve been lying to us for a year! That is not okay.” My father was practically shouting now.  
  
Draco tightened his hold on me and he started to say something, but I stopped him. I hate confrontations and I tend to avoid them as a rule, but it was time to step up.  
  
“I’m sorry I lied to you, Dad and I can understand why you’re upset. But you have to realise that I’m an adult. I’m perfectly capable of making my own choices. Draco is my choice. I love him.”  
  
“Trust me when I tell you that this not a dalliance, Potter. Albus and I are in a committed relationship.”  
  
“And we intend to stay that way. I know this is hard for you to understand, Dad. But can you please calm down and think about it and not just react?”  
  
Dad closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “I wish you hadn’t lied to me Albus,” he said softly.  
  
“I know and I’m sorry about that.”  
  
“I need some time to think about this. You're right. I don't understand it and I'm not sure I can, to be honest."  
  
It hurt to hear him say that, but I had expected him to react like this, so it was not exactly a surprise.  
  
"I know this is a shock, Potter and I really wish you hadn't found out like this..."  
  
"Would I have found out any another way?"  
  
"Yes. We were planning to invite you and Ginevra to dinner next week and we were going to tell you."  
  
"I'm not sure I believe you."  
  
"It's the truth. Anyway, I was about to leave like I told you. So I'll go and give the two of you a chance to talk."  
  
Draco turned to me and kissed me softly.  
  
"Good night, Albus. I'll leave my Floo open so come over later if you want."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll wait."  
  
"Good night, Potter," Draco said and then he stepped into the fireplace and he was gone.  
  
Dad and I stared at each other uncomfortably.  
  
"Can I get you a drink?" I said as I turned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"A stiff one."  
  
"Scotch?"  
  
"Since when do you like Scotch?"  
  
"I don't. But Draco does. So I make sure I always have some in the house."  
  
I handed him his drink and opened a can of beer for myself.  
  
"So this is really serious."  
  
"I intend to marry him and keep him forever, so yeah."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"How what? How is it possible that I'm in love with Draco Malfoy or how can I possibly want to marry a man a old as you?"  
  
"Both."  
  
I sighed. This was going to take a while.  
  
"I'll try to explain, but I need you keep an open mind and remember that I am an adult and I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"Okay. Right. So... Um...I've had a crush on Draco ever since he started teaching at Hogwarts at the beginning of my sixth year. I remember the first day of term. I was in Potions class and I was expecting the pointy-faced, greasy-haired, arrogant git that you and Uncle Ron used to talk about. Instead, I saw a handsome older man with intelligent eyes and a wonderful sense of humour. I took to him right away. I would stay back after class just to talk to him and he was friendly and nice and he never spoke to me like I was a child. And unlike the rest of the teachers, he saw me, Albus, not Harry Potter's son."  
  
"We become friends and he was aware of my crush, but he never let on. It wasn't until after I left school and had a couple of failed relationships, that I understood that my feelings for him ran deeper than a mere crush. So I asked him out and he refused. He was very nice about it, but he was also very firm in his insistence that he was too old for me."  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"Around three years ago. I was hurt and disappointed, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Draco and I belong together, so I persisted. I didn't ask him out again, not for a while, but I started going to see him as often as I could. I drew him into all sorts of interesting conversations and I got to know him and I made sure he got to know me. We discovered that we have a lot in common. We like the same kind of music. He plays the violin and I've taken up the guitar again, so we play together sometimes. It is such a lot of fun. We both love reading. And while our taste in books isn't the same, he's discovered science fiction because of me and I've learnt to love the classics. We might be an improbable couple, but we work.'  
  
Dad no longer looked annoyed, but it seemed like he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I've never heard you talk like this about anyone,'" he said.  
  
"I haven't felt like this about anyone else..."  
  
"Hmmm... So I guess you asked him out again."  
  
"I waited until we'd got to the point where were seeing each other every day and I was sharing every little detail of my life and he was doing the same. I basically inserted myself into his life. And then I took him on a lot of non-dates..."  
  
"Non-dates?"  
  
"Let's just say I tricked him into going on dates with me. I would suggest that we go somewhere or do something together...all very casually. I never used the word date. I surprised him with a picnic one day and then I took him on a hike and then we went to a concert because someone gifted me the tickets...stuff like that."  
  
"And Malfoy didn't realise?"  
  
"Not at first. He got what I doing when I took him to the concert. But he didn't say anything because he'd stopped fighting me by then. Of course, it took another six months and several more non-dates before I so much as got a kiss out of him. He kissed me and then he freaked out and we were back to being friends for a while, but I wore him down."  
  
Dad stared at me for a moment. He looked incredulous. "You went to all that trouble and for Malfoy?"  
  
I hated the way my Dad said that. There was so much disdain in his voice.  
  
"Yes. I went to all that trouble for Draco and I am so glad I did. He is well worth it. He's not the boy you grew up with. He's a good person, he's kind, he's gentle, he's interesting, he's funny and warm and he's capable of a great deal of love. He takes care of me without ever treating me like a child and he understands me. He doesn't care one tiny bit that I'm your son or that I am a famous Quidditch player. I'm just Albus. He makes me happy, Dad. Surely that the one thing that matters."  
  
"I get that, but the age difference..."  
  
"Is significant, I know. Draco was uncomfortable about that too. It took him a long time to accept his feelings for me and to accept that it is not perverted or wrong to love me like he does. This hasn't been easy for either of us, Dad, but now that we're here, we find that the age difference does not matter at all. We hardly notice it."  
  
Dad sighed and pored himself another glass of Scotch.  
  
"Look, I know that my relationship with Draco is unusual. Most young people my age don't want to be involved with someone that much older. But I'm not like most people and neither is Draco."  
  
"That's true enough."  
  
"So what are you so upset about? Other than the fact that I kept this from you?"  
  
"You're very passionate, Albus and you have a generous heart. I guess I'm not sure that Malfoy deserves you. And maybe I'm afraid that you'll get hurt."  
  
"Dad, you don't know Draco at all. Maybe you should get to know him before you decide whether he deserves me or not."  
  
Dad sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You're right. Fine. I'll meet your Draco and I'll try to get to know him," he said. "But you best have a word with your mother soon."  
  
"I am not looking forward to that."  
  
"Tell her what you told me and she'll understand."  
  
He got up from the table and he came over to me and then he hugged me.  
  
"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did," he said. "And I'm even more sorry that I made you feel like you had to hide this from me."  
  
"It's okay, Dad."  
  
"I'll go now. You best go see Malfoy. I'm sure he's worried."  
  
"I will. Thanks Dad."  
  
...  
  
I spoke to my mum the next day. It took a lot of talking and explaining and some arguing, but she got it in the end. I told my siblings next. James shrugged and said he didn't care who I was dating so long as I was happy and so did Lily.  
  
We invited Mum and Dad to dinner a few days after Draco moved in with me. It was awkward at first what with Dad glaring at Draco and Mum fidgeting and looking a bit at a loss. I decided that we needed alcohol, lots of it. Draco cooked a delicious meal and that helped matters quite a bit. I kept pouring the drinks and by the time my parents left they were thoroughly sozzled, but Dad wasn't glaring anymore and there was absolutely no dearth of conversation.  
  
It took a few more dinners and several more conversations before the awkwardness was gone. My Dad made a genuine attempt to get to know Draco and they actually ended up becoming friends, though they still make it a point to insult each other every time they meet. "You pointy faced git" and "You uncultured cretin" are my favourites. They both cook for me and quite competitively at that. They come to watch my games and they can argue strategy and tactics until long after the game is over.  
  
They are still Potter and Malfoy to each other, though. They tried Harry and Draco a couple of times but they gave it up because it was just too weird apparently.

Draco and I have been together five years now. We got married three years ago and my husband (I still get a little thrill every time I say that) and I are very happy. He still teaches at Hogwarts, I still play Beater for Puddlemore and we split our time between Suffolk and Hogwarts. Life is good.  



End file.
